Best Friends
by BlueAesthetic
Summary: Ferb and Isabella are very good friends, and they both have feelings for each other. Will either of them ever make a move? :: My first story, constructive criticism please!


Best Friends

Isabella walked into Topped Off, the best coffee shop in Danville. She inhaled the intoxicating aroma of the drinks and pastries, then spotted her friend and headed over to him.

"Hey, Ferb! What's up?" Isabella said enthusiastically.

The green-haired teen smirked. "The ceiling."

Isabella laughed as she sat down. "Remind me not to use that phrase again," she said jokingly. She then noticed the drink in front of her. "Did you-"

Ferb cut her off. "Grande iced sugar-free vanilla latte with soy milk? Yeah, I think I've known you long enough to have it burned into my brain by now, Bella," he said, using his pet name for her.

The girl stared at him in awe while he cheekily dusted his shoulders off. Then she grinned and started drinking her coffee. "Yeah, I've known you for _way_ too long," she replied.

The two teens talked for hours, sharing how well job interviews went, poking fun at ridiculous-looking strangers (to themselves, of course), and the like. They both felt like their weekly escape for coffee was the only time they could share intelligent conversation. Ferb especially enjoyed it, because it would be suspicious if he suddenly spoke more than two lines a day to the girl. She was one of the few people he really liked opening up to, and he trusted her. Ferb knew that what he felt for Isabella wasn't just a friendly love, but he kept quiet so his heart wouldn't be broken again. However, there was still a flicker of hope in the boy's heart; she had been acting a bit strange around him lately, and he suspected that his feelings may be reciprocated.

Even while it was meant to be a platonic relationship, Isabella started to feel closer to Ferb than anyone else. He was the one she always came to when she needed help with those silly crushes on Phineas. Even when she got over it, her friendship with Ferb still grew. But everything changed when Isabella started noticing little things about him, like the way he genuinely laughed only around her or his deep blue eyes. Then it went downhill from there; she began thinking about him all the time, and got butterflies when they spoke. Isabella wanted to deny it, but she knew she couldn't; she was in love with her best friend.

After what felt like way more than half an hour, Ferb had to go use the restroom. Isabella was sitting in happy contemplation over her feelings for the boy when a young man with blond hair walked over and sat across from her.

"Hey, baby. You come here often?" he said it with a smooth voice, but in the cheesiest way possible. Much to Isabella's annoyance, he began sipping Ferb's Earl Grey.

Nevertheless, she decided to be polite. "Actually, yes, I come here every week. This is one of my favorite places in Danville," she said while forcing a smile.

"Well as soon as we're done here, how about I make my apartment your favorite place?" he then grabbed her wrist, almost making her spill her coffee, and started to walk towards the door. Isabella was pulled along for a second, shocked, but then began prying her hand away from his.

"Come on, why can't you just have a bit of fun sometime? It'll be good for you." The blond tugged on her wrist harder this time, drawing the attention of a few people in the coffeehouse. Then Isabella turned to Ferb, who had just come from the bathroom, with a pleading look on her face. He then marched over and separated the two.

Blondie stumbled and turned around sharply. "Seriously? You don't have the right to…" his eyes trailed up to Ferb's face, surprised at the green-haired boy's height and stern expression.

Isabella said quickly, "He's my boyfriend. You don't want to mess with him." She then blushed at the prospect of the two being together.

Ferb didn't even have to say a word before the blond boy turned and ran out of the shop. Then Ferb turned and gave Isabella a reassuring smile, which made her heart flutter in her chest. The two returned to their table, sitting down. It was funny to see how many people were staring.

Ferb turned to Isabella, who was flustered over how chivalrous her best friend had been. He said, "Why didn't you tell me I was your boyfriend, Bella? I've been wanting you to call me that for years."


End file.
